Orion, la princesa guerrera
by Cris Snape
Summary: De los productores de "50 sombras de Kreacher", llega a sus pantallas una nueva aventura protagonizada por los miembros de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Para el reto especial "Disfrázate con Jack O Lantern" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**ORION, LA PRINCESA GUERRERA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. _

_Según la Wiki, __**"Xena, la princesa guerrera" **__fue producida por Pacific Renaissance Picture Ltd. Yo no tenía ni idea de eso, francamente._

_Esta historia participa en el reto especial __**"Disfrázate con Jack O´Lantern"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

_**Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Octubre de mil novecientos setenta y tantos**_

De los productores de _"50 sombras de Kreacher"_, llega a sus pantallas una nueva aventura protagonizada por los miembros de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Hola. Soy Enrique el Muso y he vuelto. Posiblemente la mayoría de vosotros no tengáis ni puñetera idea de quién soy, así que os lo resumiré en nueve palabras: Soy El Mejor Narrador Del Mundo. El Puto Amo.

¿Ha quedado claro? No es que quiera presumir ni nada parecido, pero cuando algo es verdad, es verdad. Y punto.

Sin duda, los que me conocéis de ocasiones anteriores me notéis un poco cambiado. En los últimos meses me han pasado un montón de cosas relacionadas con botellas de whisky, bailarinas sexys y matones vestidos de negro, pero esa es otra historia. Podría contaros las últimas vicisitudes de mi azarosa vida y os mantendría entretenidos durante días, pero os traigo algo mejor. Información fresca y morbosa relacionada con los Black.

Con Orion Black, para ir concretando.

Por si no lo sabéis, el viejo Orion es un brujo sangre pura, casado con su prima Walburga La Loca y padre de dos hijos mucho más agraciadoS físicamente que yo mismo. Ciertamente no disponemos de mucha más información oficial, pero estáis de suerte porque sí, señoras y señores, yo sé cosas.

Es lo que tiene ser un narrador omnisciente, que puedes colarte en las casas de los personajes cuando te sale de los huevos y nadie recrimina nada. Más bien te lo agradece. Y es que me apuesto el tabaco de un mes a que queréis saber qué está haciendo Orion ahora mismo.

Introduzco una línea insustancial por aquí para crear tensión.

Otra más para decir que me encanta la piña colada.

Y una más porque me apetece.

Y ahora sí.

Tachán, tachán.

Orion Black está…

Tachán, tachán.

¡Viendo la tele!

Reconozco que puede resultar un poco raro, siendo como es un brujo que supuestamente desprecia a los muggles y demás gilipolleces, pero es lo que está haciendo porque incluso él tiene sus debilidades. ¿Y sabéis cómo se llama la suya?

Sí, esta vez iré al grano. Por mi salud y demás tonterías.

La debilidad de Orion Black se llama _"Xena, la princesa guerrera"_

Que a nadie se le ocurra replicar. Sé que esta historia está ambientada en el año setenta y tantos y sé que la serie de televisión mencionada no empezó a emitirse hasta 1995, pero me importa un carajo. Como me importa un carajo ser feo, carecer de estilo para vestir y los rollos de política internacional y demás mierdas. Que os quede claro que aquí el narrador soy yo y hago lo que me viene en gana. ¿Entendido? Pues eso.

Como iba diciendo, Orion Black está viendo la televisión. Y el capítulo le resulta jodidamente entretenido porque **¡SPOILERS DE XENA!** Xena y Gabrielle se han besado **¡FIN DE SPOILER! **¿No es maravilloso? Bueno, hay drama de por medio, pero un beso lésbico le sube al ánimo a cualquiera, ¿no? A mí sí. Y a Orion también.

Confieso que siento mucha lástima por él. ¿Sabéis que no tiene cubiertas sus necesidades carnales al cien por cien? ¿Sabéis que su esposa es una fanática del orden y la disciplina y sólo fornica con él los domingos, los martes y los jueves, a las nueve y tres minutos de la noche? Y eso si no tienen alguna reunión con mortífagos para planear masacres de sangresucias.

Siendo conscientes de esa información, seguramente ahora comprendáis porqué se pone cachondo viendo a esas dos mujeres, un tanto machorras que todo hay que decirlo, dándose el lote. Porque hoy es sábado y lleva dos días sin mojar el churro y eso es demasiado para él.

Pobre Orion. Realmente se ve bastante miserable. Y encima de todo tiene que permanecer alerta por si a Walburga le da por entrar en el minibar. Si lo pillara viendo la tele, seguramente le armaría un escándalo de tres pares de cojones. En primer lugar por poseer objetos muggles no autorizados (y luego la muy hipócrita tiene su mesita de noche llena de vibradores) y en segundo por excitarse sexualmente cuando no le corresponde.

Por suerte, el minibar es lo suficientemente grande como para encontrar un rinconcito discreto detrás de las botellas de vodka. La iluminación allí es perfecta y tiene al alcance de su mano toda la bebida que un hombre pudiera desear, así que está muy a gustito. Tan a gustito que siente la tentación de…

—¡Orion, cielo! Es la hora de cenar. Date prisa o te irás a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Walburga le interrumpe y Orion piensa (sí, también leo sus pensamientos), no sin cierta amargura, que la muy zorra tiene el don de la oportunidad. Vivir con ella puede llegar a ser muy complicado y tan sólo el alcohol le ayuda a ahogar las penas. Y que conste que no es un borracho.

Eso va más conmigo, para qué engañarnos.

Orion Black controla. En todo. Y si obedece a su esposa cada vez que ella le manda algo y se deja mangonear como un pelele inútil es culpa de esa parte del fandom que se empeña en dibujar a Walburga como a una histérica sin sentimientos y a él como a un tío callado y misterioso eternamente pegado a una copa de whisky y demás sustancias espirituosas.

Pese a que lo que más le apetece en el mundo es terminar de ver el capítulo de su serie favorita, se resigna a verlo a través de Internet y va al encuentro de su familia. Una vez en el salón, le sorprende ver a sus dos hijos allí.

—¿Vosotros no tendríais que estar en Hogwarts? —Señala a Sirius con consternación—. De hecho, a estas alturas tú deberías haberte ido de casa para iniciar tu vida de rebelde sin causa. ¿Es que no lo hiciste?

—Pues sí, padre, pero como esto es una especie de parodia, aquí estoy.

—¡Ah, vale! ¿Y vas a hacer algo más que comer como una mala bestia?

—Bueno —Sirius se encoje de hombros—. A lo mejor cuando termine de cenar me llevo a Regulus a mi habitación para fumarnos unos porros y ver pornografía muggle. Si os parece bien, claro.

Orion mira a su esposa, temerosa de su reacción. Sin embargo, Walburga parece demasiado confundida con lo que ocurre, como si los cimientos de todo su mundo se hubieran derrumbado y estuviera a punto de caerse a un abismo negro y muy profundo. Vamos, que tiene la misma cara que pone cada vez que no es capaz de mear a las tres y veintiséis minutos de la madrugada.

—¡Claro que sí! —Orion parece entusiasmado de repente—. Fumar marihuana y masturbarse es muy sano para la salud.

—Amo Orion. ¿Puede Kreacher decir algo?

Esto se pone interesante. ¿No os parece? Por si no habéis leído _"50 Sombras de Kreacher"_, cosa que os recomiendo encarecidamente, habéis de saber que en alguna ocasión Regulus y el elfo han tenido más que palabras. Se me entiende, ¿cierto?

—Habla, bicho asqueroso —Orion mira a esa criatura con la repugnancia de siempre. No importa cuántos años pasen porque jamás se acostumbrará a su fealdad—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Kreacher quiere que el amito Regulus sepa que estará a su disposición para cuando él quiera. Con revistas o sin revistas.

Orion parpadea y no entiende una mierda. Es uno de los pocos que no sabe lo que ocurrió entre su amado hijo y su odiado esclavo y se queda en fuera de juego durante unos segundos. Tiempo que Walburga aprovecha para salir de su estado catatónico y volver a ser la de siempre.

—¡Basta de parloteo! Tengo que comunicar algo muy importante.

Y cada vez que Walburga Black habla sube el pan, muere un hada y una estrella explota en algún lugar del universo.

—He decidido que este año voy a dar una fiesta para celebrar la noche de Walpurgis.

Como os podéis imaginar, todo el mundo pone cara rara. Y la de Kreacher es realmente extraña, joder.

—Querida, querrás decir Halloween.

—No, querido. Quiero decir Walpurgis.

—Pues no me hagas mucho caso porque a lo mejor se me ha ido un poco la mano con el anís del mono, pero yo diría que la noche de Walpurgis es en abril.

Yo no soy un experto en el tema, pero creo que tiene razón. Walburga comprende su error y se pone roja de ira.

—¡No me corrijas, Orion Black! Yo digo que es la noche de Walpurgis y punto.

Como tiene pocas ganas de discutir, se encoje de hombros.

—Está bien, querida. Que sea como tú digas.

—Así me gusta —Walburga se estira la túnica, que es negra y anticuada como corresponde a una mujer de su condición—. He decidido que para celebrarlo, la fiesta será de disfraces.

—¿Sabes que eso es lo que hacen los muggles en…?

Error. Nadie debe pronunciar la palabra muggle mientras están cenando porque es de muy mala educación. Orion sabe que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y teme las consecuencias. Consecuencias que se traducen en una Walburga que da berridos durante cinco minutos y que echa chispas. Literalmente.

—¡Traidores de la sangre! ¡Sangresucias! ¡Muggles, sacos de mierda!

Walburga se detiene en seco. Acaba de caer en la cuenta de algo muy importante y toda su furia se transforma en una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Me habéis oído, queridos míos? —Los hombres de la casa se miran y se encojen de hombros—. ¡Eso ha sido perfecto! La semana que viene empezarán a hacerme un retrato nuevo y quería quedar muy natural pero no sabía qué hacer para conseguirlo. ¡Ahora lo tengo claro! Vocearé como una histérica, insultaré a todo el que no sea tan guapo y puro como yo y provocaré dolores de cabeza por toda la eternidad. ¡Es fabuloso!

Sí. Sin duda lo será. ¡En fin, queridos lectores! ¡Qué mujer! Sin duda, lo que acaba de decir le suena bastante lógico a ella, pero todo el mundo por aquí tiene cara de estupefacción. Además, resulta curioso como Walburga pasa del enfado al entusiasmo en milésimas de segundo. A lo mejor, aparte de tener un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo también es bipolar. Debería verla un psiquiatra. Si es que los brujos tienen tal cosa.

—Volviendo a lo importante, querida mía —Orion es quien habla. Y parece muy ilusionado por algo—. ¿Podemos disfrazarnos de lo que nos apetezca?

—Sí. Siempre y cuando yo esté de acuerdo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, amorcito? ¿Acaso tienes algo en mente?

—Pues…

Noto dudas. Y no es para menos. Porque sí, sé lo que ese pobre desgraciado está pensando. Y apuesto a que vosotros también habréis hecho suposiciones a estas alturas del cuento.

—¡Vamos, Orion! Te conozco como si te hubiera parido. ¿De qué vas a disfrazarte?

—Te aseguro que será algo totalmente apropiado. Me gustaría sorprenderte.

Aprovecho para meterme en la cabeza de la señora Black. Está bastante convencida de que a su marido le parecerá divertido disfrazarse de Salazar Slytherin y le parece una idea genial. De hecho, ella misma se fabricará un bonito traje de basilisco que hará las delicias de todo el mundo. Será el alma de la fiesta.

O eso cree porque personalmente no entiendo cómo alguien puede ir de serpiente y quedar medianamente aparente.

—¡Por supuesto, esposo de mis amores! —Como habréis notado, Walburga también puede pasar de estar entusiasmada a ser una empalagosa de mierda en cuestión de segundo—. Será un placer que me sorprendas. ¿Y vosotros, hijos míos? ¿De qué iréis?

¡Anda! Si los chicos siguen aquí. Es extraño. A estas horas yo me los imaginaba medio colocados en su cuarto. ¡La vida es una caja de sorpresas! Como diría Forrest Gump. ¿O era una caja de bombones? ¡Bah! Nunca he visto la película porque no me gusta la cara de Tom Hanks. Y os prohíbo rotundamente que me juzguéis por ello.

—En realidad, madre, hay un problema —Es Sirius el primero en hablar y no me sorprende. Es un chaval lanzadísimo para todo—. Justamente esa noche es luna llena y no podré venir.

—¿No?

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Acaso hay algo más importante que tu madre?

—Bueno —Sirius alza los hombros y comienza a enumerar—. Están mis amigos, mi educación mágica, la paz en el mundo, la investigación médica, el mercado de divisas, la protección de las ballenas y los delfines, el quidditch, los sujetadores que alzan el pecho y lo ponen en su sitio, las actrices de cine…

—Suficiente, Sirius Black —Pobre mujer. Los hijos pueden ser muy crueles—. He captado el mensaje. ¿Qué hay de ti, Regulus, mi tocinito de cielo?

—Madre —Regulus, chaval de naturaleza normalmente tranquila, parece indignado—. ¿Tienes que llamarme igual que Petunia Dursley llama a su hijo? Porque es muy humillante que un chico de mi categoría sea comparado con ese cerdito.

—No seas maleducado. No está bien criticar a las personas que aún no han nacido. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?

—Yo… —Es obvio que al chico no le gusta que le regañe su madre y busca una salida—. No es mi culpa. Es Sirius, que influye negativamente en mí.

Aunque Sirius esté muy ocupado engullendo guisantes con jamón como para prestarle atención.

—Pues que no vuelva a pasar —Por suerte, ese último comentario no despierta la ira de Walburga, quien sigue comportándose como una criatura dulce y amable—. ¿De qué te disfrazarás, cielo?

—He pensado en pillarme el uniforme de mortífago de papá —Regulus sonríe con orgullo—. Me pintaré con rotuladores un tatuaje en el brazo y traeré un par de muggles para torturarlos. Haré que la gente se quede maravillada con mi talento.

—¡Excelente! —Walburga aplaude, orgullosa de su retoño—. Eres tan listo, mi niñito. ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar divinamente!

Noto que Orion no está muy convencido tras esa última afirmación, pero no protesta. Desde ese día y hasta que llegue el momento de la fiesta, sólo pensará en su disfraz.

* * *

No lo entiendo. Soy un tipo bastante acostumbrado a dar grandes fiestas y en la vida me he tenido que complicar tanto la existencia. Me dan ganas de materializarme frente a Walburga Black para decirle que se deje de zarandajas, instale un buen equipo de música y compre cantidades industriales de patatas fritas y cerveza. Sobre todo de cerveza.

Pero no. Como todos saben la noble y ancestral casa de los Black es lo más grandioso que existe sobre la faz de la tierra y Walburga siente que debe preparar la celebración más grande de todos los tiempos. Por alguna razón, se piensa que la grandeza implica gran cantidad de flores secas, ambientadores que huelen a rancio, telas rojas y candelabros llameantes. Si empieza a sacar correas de cuero y látigos pensaré que ha decidido introducirse en el mundo del sadomasoquismo.

En fin, a lo que iba. A veces tengo la sensación de que empiezo a divagar sin sentido. Me temo que es un aspecto que debo mejorar si quiero seguir siendo el mejor narrador de la historia. Aunque también es comprensible. Uno se pasa todo el rato cotilleando en las casas ajenas, careciendo por completo de vida propia, y no puede evitar mirar. Y criticar.

¡Ah, el criticar es el deporte nacional! Ni fútbol, quidditch o pollas en vinagre. Nada se compara al placer que se obtiene al poner a parir a otras personas…

Bueno, si lo pienso mejor sí que hay cosas más placenteras, pero ya me entendéis. O eso espero.

Y vuelvo a divagar. No puede ser. Necesito retomar el hilo de la historia.

Decía que Walburga se ha tomado en serio la organización de la fiesta que dará por la noche de Walpurgis, aunque en realidad estemos en octubre y se haya equivocado. Lo importante es que habrá una buena juerga y ella necesita que todo esté en orden. ¿Y qué significa eso?

—¡Kreacher! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que entre los adornos florales debe haber diecisiete centímetros y seis milímetros?

—Ama. Kreacher pensó que…

—¡Kreacher no debe pensar! —Grita tan alto que temo que vaya a desgañitarse—. ¡Ve a plancharte las orejas! ¡Elfo inútil!

—Sí, Ama —Y el elfo está a punto de irse, aunque se detiene a medio camino—. Aunque Kreacher cree que a lo mejor puede ayudar al amo Regulus con su disfraz.

¡Ah, pillín! Te veo las intenciones por debajo del taparrabos. ¡Serás bribón!

—¡Qué no! ¡Las orejas!

Pero no ha colado. Kreacher está desolado. Y no por tener que torturarse precisamente. Sale de escena y, aunque siento la tentación de seguirlo para ver si hace caso o se pasa las órdenes por el arco del triunfo, opto por quedarme con Walburga. Algo me dice que la acción tendrá lugar junto a ella.

—¡Maldita criatura! —Y la buena señora sigue gritando. A lo mejor debería conseguirme unos buenos tapones para los oídos—. Los esclavos ya no son lo que eran. Una se esfuerza por torturarlos a diario y mira cómo se lo pagan. ¡Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo! ¿Se puede ser más desdichada? ¿Tan difícil es tomar bien las medidas? Yo creo que no. ¿Qué me dices tú, Enrique?

¿Qué? ¿Walburga Black acaba de romper la cuarta pared? ¿Me está hablando a mí?

—Sí, chico. Te hablo a ti. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te pareces un montón a John Locke?

—¿Quién?

—Ya sabes. John Locke, el filósofo.

¿Esto está pasando de verdad? ¿Estoy interactuando con los personajes de Harry Potter? ¡Joder! La ilusión de mi vida. No debería hacerlo porque soy un narrador serio, pero… ¡Qué cojones! Pocas oportunidades como esta tendré en la vida.

—Pues no lo sé, señora.

—Googlea, querido. Googlea. Y contesta a lo que te he preguntado antes.

—¿Qué me ha preguntado? Con la emoción se me ha olvidado.

—Pues me quejaba de que el mundo es cruel con las mujeres como yo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto.

—Me alegra que alguien sea lo suficientemente sensato como para darme la razón. Y ahora, a lo tuyo.

Me hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y me siento un poco como el pobre Orion porque obedezco de inmediato. Es que lo entiendo perfectamente porque cuando una mujer con tanto carácter te manda cosas ni se te pasa por la cabeza la idea de protestar. Acojona un montón.

Ahora sé a quién ha salido Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pero bueno, voy a ponerme serio. Cuando uno tiene un curro tiene que cumplir con él sin cometer ni un solo error y yo soy muy profesional. Vale que suelo emborracharme para trabajar, pero eso me ayuda a rendir más. Bebo por el bien de todos, que lo sepáis.

Voy a tomarme unos segundos de respiro. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión ser un personaje activo de la narración y tengo que tomar aire antes de seguir relatando como Walburga monta su fiesta. La decoración ya está casi lista y pronto llegarán los del catering para que la comida no falte. Todo tiene muy buena pinta, aunque sigue oliendo un poco raro.

Me paso un rato observando a la señora y la sigo escaleras arriba cuando va en pos de su disfraz. Queda poco menos de una hora para que empiecen a llegar los invitados y tiene que estar lista para recibirlos. Sigo diciendo que ir de serpiente no la favorecerá demasiado, pero allá ella.

Antes de meterse en su cuarto, llama a la puerta de Regulus. El chaval es responsable y ya está listo.

—¡Ay, mi niño! —Walburga, orgullosa del aspecto que presenta, corre para abrazarlo—. Eres el mortífago más guapo que he visto nunca. El negro te favorece muchísimo y el pelo te queda genial. ¿Te lo has cortado? Seguro que sí. Yo creo que vas a ligar un montón.

—Ya veremos, madre —Noto que los pensamientos indecorosos del chavalín no están centrados en ninguna chica. Ni chico. Ni persona humana. Yo diría que está bastante enfermo. Pobrecillo—. Mira, también he traído a los muggles.

¡No me había dado cuenta! En un rincón, amordazados y cagados de miedo (literalmente) dos tipos con pinta de vagabundos se remueven para intentar escapar. Deberían darme pena, pero… ¡Bah! Mejor no voy a pensar en eso. ¡Esto es una fiesta! ¡Y yo he sido parte de ella! ¡WIIIII!

—¡Muy bien, Regulus! ¿Has estado practicando la cruciatus tal y como te enseñé?

—Pues claro. Voy a torturar tanto a esos dos que van a flipar.

—¡Así me gusta! Eres un buen psicópata sangrelimpia. Todos deberían ser como tú —Walburga besa la frente de su hijo y se despide—. Tengo que arreglarme, cielo. Sé puntual.

—De acuerdo, madre.

Cuando Walburga abandona la habitación, noto que Regulus mira a los muggles de forma rara. Seguramente planea hacerles cosas muy entretenidas, pero yo tengo que seguir a mi protagonista femenina. Y no es que me apetezca especialmente verla mientras se cambia de ropa, pero Orion debe estar en su dormitorio y me pregunto si ya se habrá disfrazado.

Han pasado varios días desde que se anunció la fiesta de esta noche y Walburga sigue convencida de que irá disfrazado de Slytherin. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? Viendo el título de esta historia y sabiendo cuál es su serie favorita, ya deberíais haceros una idea. Y si no, pues peor para vosotros.

Iba a decir algo desagradable, pero es mejor no insultar a los fans.

Total, que la señora Black camina rumbo al dormitorio que comparte con su esposo y abre la puerta sin llamar. Cuando ve lo que tiene delante, se queda paralizada.

Orion Black va disfrazado de Xena. Lleva su corsé decorado con motivos metálicos, su faldita sexy y sus botas altas, además de todas sus armas. Hay que tenerlos cuadrados para travestirse, sobre todo si lo haces para imitar a un ídolo muggle. Pero Orion es un tipo valiente y esa ropa le queda bastante bien. Está tan sexy que seguro que más de un brujo sangrepura le tira los tejos esta noche.

¡Di que sí, machote! Estás espectacular. Y aunque no vayas a hacer una performance como tu hijo, seguro que triunfas. ¡Joder! Si hasta podrías pasar por el doble de Lucy Lawless.

Y hablando de la buena de Lucy, me preguntó que estará haciendo ahora mismo. Si nació en el año 68, lo más posible es que ande jugando con sus muñecas, ignorando que en el futuro será un personaje de los Simpson. De hecho, ignora que los Simpson existirán.

—Orion —De vuelta a lo importante, Walburga está alucinando—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Walbie, amor mío! ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?

Tengo la sensación de que ni la más cruel de las maldiciones podría acabar con el buen humor de Orion Black.

—No sé qué decir.

Es raro que su mujer no haya explotado todavía. A lo mejor se ha quedado majareta, lo que sería una pena porque desde que rompió la cuarta pared me cae muchísimo mejor.

—Di que te gusta. Me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguir todos los accesorios.

—Ya… Yo… Lo que pasa es que pensé que irías de Salazar Slytherin.

—¿Por qué? Sería aburrido. ¿No te parece?

No tendría que haber dicho eso. Me huelo lo peor. De hecho, la estupefacción inicial ya ha pasado y la señora Black anda mordiéndose la lengua. Literalmente. Está haciendo tanta fuerza que la sangre se le escapa por la comisura de los labios.

—Sería lo más adecuado, querido. ¿No quedamos en que esta noche vestirías acorde a la situación?

—Es lo que estoy haciendo.

Sí. Ya. Anda que no le está echando cara el tío. ¿Alguien se cree sus trolas? Y que conste que yo no digo nada.

—¿Disfrazándote de mujer?

Aquí debería haberle pillado, pero Orion parece tenerse preparada una respuesta perfecta. Me apuesto lo que sea a que lleva días pensando en el asunto. ¿Por qué no le he estado persiguiendo todo el rato? ¡Ah, sí! Por el límite de palabras. No podía enrollarme demasiado y me vi obligado a recortar escenas. Ruego que me disculpéis si eso supone habernos perdido algo realmente importante.

—No voy de mujer, Walbie. Voy de amazona. Pretendo honrar a todas las brujas fuertes que a lo largo de los siglos han sabido mantener su lugar en el mundo y se han convertido en fuertes pilares para nuestra civilización. Sin las mujeres nada sería igual y quiero que todos los que me vean esta noche lo sepan. ¡Qué vivan las mujeres!

No podéis verme, pero estoy alzando una ceja. Y Walbie también. Digo, Walburga.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto.

El silencio que se produce es un poco raro. Para mí que la honorable señora Black está a punto de arrancarle los ojos a su marido con sus propias manos, aunque a lo mejor me estoy precipitando un poco. Esperemos un instante a ver qué pasa.

Por fortuna, no hay gritos furiosos ni maldiciones surcando el aire. Todo sigue en calma. Fabuloso.

—Lo que ocurre, querido, es que me has hecho una pequeña faena. Como pensaba que irías de Slytherin, me he preparado un disfraz de basilisco que ahora no viene mucho a cuento.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

Y para mí, joder. En serio. ¿Por qué no he estado más atento a él? Walburga le observa con atención mientras se acerca al armario y saca un disfraz de…

Gabrielle.

Vale. Walburga no sabe lo que es, pero yo sí y me parece que ese viejo cabrón se lo ha montado muy bien. Menudo listillo está hecho. ¡Si hasta tiene el famoso cayado y todo!

—Tú también puedes venir de amazona. Seremos la pareja perfecta.

Walburga observa la ropa y es evidente que le gusta.

—Gracias, querido. Es bonito pero… ¿No será indecoroso?

—¡Qué va, mujer! Además, esta noche es para divertirse. Tú no te preocupes por nada y sígueme el rollo. Si hasta he preparado un grito de amazona. ¿Quieres oírlo?

Y sí, el grito es igual que el de Xena.

Mítico.

* * *

Darth Vader.

¿Quién ha venido disfrazado de Darth Vader?

Orion Black no tiene ni puñetera idea y yo tampoco. ¿Os acordáis que antes mencioné al narrador omnisciente? Pues vale. Yo no lo soy. Sólo soy el tipo que espía a los Black porque me molan. Como a Venetrix. ¿Algo que objetar? Así me gusta.

Walburga está encantada con su disfraz de Gabrielle. Si supiera que va disfrazada de mujer muggle lesbiana posiblemente le daría un patatús. ¡Ay! Ignorancia, divino tesoro. La cuestión es que está paseándose tranquilamente por ahí, siendo muy simpática con la gente y presumiendo de hijo. Porque sí, a estas alturas del cuento el bueno de Regulus ya les ha dado matarile a sus dos desdichados muggles. Que por cierto siguen sin darme pena.

Orion también se lo está pasando bien. Echa de menos pasar la velada en el minibar, pero hay suficiente alcohol por todas partes como para divertirse. Además, el disfraz le queda bien y le encanta sentirse como Xena. Duda que vaya a volver a experimentar algo parecido a eso y quiere disfrutarlo al máximo. Eso sí, sabe que si no averigua quién es Darth Vader se quedará con la intriga para siempre.

Y yo también, aunque los pensamientos de este pobre narrador no le importen a nadie.

Lo intenta por eliminación, pero hay muchos colegas que están irreconocibles. Y con ganas de guasa. Y borrachos. A lo mejor debería ir hasta allí y quitarle la máscara para salir de dudas, aunque bien podría cabrearse con él por hacerlo.

¿Quitar o no quitar la máscara? Esa es la cuestión.

—¡Ay, Orion! —Walburga se acaba de plantar a su lado—. Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca. Y me siento muy sexy con este disfraz. Tanto que estoy pensando en saltarme el horario de fornicación.

El brujo da un respingo. Lo que su esposa le propone es más de lo que puede soportar. Si se pone a fantasear con ello es probable que se desmaye y todo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto. Me apetece ser mala.

Le pasa un sensual dedo por el pecho. ¿Alguna vez os habéis imaginado a los padres de Sirius Black manteniendo relaciones sexuales? Yo no, la verdad. No me parece una pareja con demasiado picante. Y Walburga es más fea que pegarle a un padre con un calcetín sudado, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

—Pero antes de ser mala, deberíamos saludar al Emperador del Mal.

Se refiere a Darth Vader, obviamente.

—¿Sabes quién es?

—Claro. Yo también quería darte una sorpresa, aunque hasta esta noche no supe si podría venir. Es que siempre está muy ocupado y no suele tener tiempo para fiestas.

—Ya pero, ¿quién es?

—Se hace llamar Emperador del Mal. ¿No te haces una idea?

Un instante de reflexión y un grito ahogado que atrae una docena de miradas.

—¿El Señor Tenebroso?

Walburga sonríe y asiente. Comenta algo sobre la conveniencia de presentar a Regulus en la sociedad mortífaga, pero su esposo apenas la escucha porque se siente infinitamente honrado. ¡Lord Voldemort en su casa! Es lo mejor.

Cuando se acercan a Él, a Orion le tiemblan las rodillas. Y a lo mejor es porque se ha pasado con el alcohol o a lo mejor no. Walburga empieza a hablar. Y de Él sólo se escucha su respiración, oculto como está por esa máscara negra.

—¡Mi Señor Tenebroso! Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción que finalmente haya podido asistir a esta humilde velada. Mi esposo y yo estamos ansiosos por servirle y queremos hacerle entrega de nuestro hijo, para que disponga de él como prefiera. Como ha podido comprobar, tiene buena mano para la tortura y su sangre está limpia como los chorros del oro y…

Bla.

Bla.

Bla.

Walburga se pone a hacerle la pelota a Darth Vader y así se tira más de una hora. Cuando finalmente se aleja para saludar a sus sobrinas, Orion, Voldemort y yo suspiramos aliviados. De hecho, el pobre Señor Tenebroso ha debido sentirse un poco agobiado porque se quita la máscara y deja al descubierto su cabeza pelona, sus ojos rojos y su cara desnarigada.

—¡Joder, Orion! Tu mujer es una cansina —Habla con confianza, compadeciéndose del hombre que tiene al lado. Después de todo, lo que él ha sufrido un rato el otro lo tiene que aguantar todo el año.

—A mí me lo vas a decir.

—Aunque es buena anfitriona. Hacía tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta tan entretenida. Creo que desde mi cumpleaños. Mis mortífagos estaban especialmente serviles y me entretuve lanzándoles tartas de fresa a la cara. A Lucius Malfoy se le puso el pelo pegajoso y gritaba como una niñita porque se había quedado sin suavizante. Menudo mamón está hecho.

—A veces es un poco gilipollas.

—¿A veces? Para ser un mortífago tiene el ego muy subido —Voldemort suspira pensando en lo desdichado que es y en todo lo que tiene que aguantar—. Espero que este año repitamos.

—Seguro que si le pide a Walbie que le ayude, estará encantada.

—¿Es organizadora de eventos?

—Solo una aficionada, me temo.

—A lo mejor podría tomar unos cursillos. Tiene talento.

—Se lo sugeriré.

Orion está maravillado. Voldemort está demostrando ser un hombre encantador. Su fama de cabrón sin entrañas no está ni mínimamente justificada, pero cuando alguien te da mala fama es imposible quitársela de encima. Tal vez algún día consiga ser reconocido por sus virtudes y no se le tengan en cuenta sus fallos. Total, ser un genocida en potencia no es para tanto.

—Por cierto, Orion. Muy bueno tu disfraz de Xena.

—Gracias, señor. Me lo he comprado por Internet. Si te llevabas también el traje de Gabrielle, lo dejaban a mitad de precio.

Y por eso lo había adquirido. Uno no es multimillonario si no ahorra un poco aquí y otro poco allá.

—¿Eres fan de la serie?

—La verdad es que me gusta mucho. No me pierdo ni un capítulo.

—A mí me encanta Xena. Si tuviera polla, me importaría un carajo que sea una muggle.

—A estas alturas la pequeña Lucy es una niña. Usted es muchas cosas, pero pederasta…

Voldemort suspira y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Los anacronismos son una puta mierda.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —Orion observa al mago tenebroso y agita la cabeza—. Sin embargo, su disfraz es totalmente adecuado. ¿Le gusta Star War?

—Me encanta. El Señor Vader es mi héroe. Aspiro a ser como él.

Y ha empezado por la calvicie y la fealdad, obviamente.

—Yo no he tenido ocasión de ver más que la primera película —Confiesa Orion.

—Pues dentro de un par de meses van a hacer una maratón en un cine de Londres. Te invito si vienes disfrazado de Princesa Leia.

Orion se lo piensa. O más bien finge que lo hace. Porque vestirse de mujer mola. Y si son princesas, mola mucho más.

—Hecho.

Y así fue como semanas después, Voldemort volvió a usar su disfraz y Orion se hizo dos moñitos que le sentaban francamente bien.

En cuanto a mí, poco más puedo añadir. Os he dado mucho el coñazo y no me queda más que despedirme con un cordial saludo. Voy a ver si pillo algún bar abierto. Cuando vuelva, quiero ver decenas de reviews. Porque yo los valgo, joder.

**FIN**


End file.
